


Been Through

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh Sehun is Whipped, SeHo - Freeform, Suho is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: It's time for Junmyeon to join the Navy. And Sehun is sulking.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2
> 
> To the mods: a huge thank you for patience, especially when I was blocked and needed some extra time *mwahh*
> 
> To the prompter: I loved your idea from the beginning. I tried my best to put a lot of what you asked in the story. I didn't write the smut "yet"
> 
> To the readers: I hope you enjoy ^_^

**I can’t escape the thought of you**

**_Twelve years ago_ **

_“I don’t know, Mom. I don’t think I’m gonna like it here. It’s just too big.” Sehun mumbled to his mother, showing his concerns by holding her hand very tightly._

_“Now, c’mon baby. Why are you nervous? This is nothing new for you. You’re ulzzang, remember?” his mother said, trying to make him feel better._

_“I just need to look good to be ulzzang, Mom. If I become a trainee at SM I’m gonna have to speak.” he replied, keeping his usual poker face but voice sounding a bit annoyed._

_“So?”_

_“So, I don’t like to speak.”_

_Mrs. Oh smiled fondly to her son. She knew he didn’t like to show his weaknesses. But she also knew his potential, so she simply ignored his whines and strode over to the reception to let the managers know they were there. If the biggest entertainment company in the country wanted to invest on her son, she would make damn sure he would get the best contract he could at his age._

_A couple of days later, Sehun found himself starting his trainee days. He would go every afternoon right after school and stay there until his mother pick him up in the early evening hours._

_The first days were not easy. He would get there and go to different classes so trainers could see where he could fit. They scouted him over his good looks, so they knew he could model, but since he did not go through any audition there were pending questions as to what more he could. Can he sing, act, dance?_

_He would go through his classes the same way he would do at school, with a smart mouth and a smirk on his lips. His constant resting bitch face would scare most of the other trainees, but all his pose went down the drain when he first met eyes with Kim Junmyeon. He was the first boy that not only sustained his stare, but actually smiled at him._

_And boy, wasn’t that the most beautiful smile? All teeth on display and eyes shut like two small crescent moons. Junmyeon approached him, introduced himself and from that day on never left Sehun’s side._

**Present Day**

Sehun is laying on his bed, lazily going through his secret social media account. He’s checking the various photos from Junmyeon’s last performance of The Man Who Laughs before his enlisting. The fancams don’t do justice to the amazing make-up he saw up close and personal a couple of times when he went to the see the musical as a special guest of his hyung.

His stomach hurts and Sehun puts a hand over his belly, as if it would just magically stop hurting. He should get up and take some medicine, but to be honest, he doesn’t know if it’s caused by something he ate earlier or by sadness.

 _It was probably the fried rice._ He thinks, but who’s he trying to fool? He’s just getting sadder and sadder as Junmyeon’s enlisting day is right across the corner. Sehun knows 18 months will literally fly away, but still it’s a long time to be away from him. Because Junmyeon could not just join the Army or the Police Academy to be placed somewhere around Seoul metropolitan area. No, he had to enlist to the freaking Navy and go away to the southeast coast.

He whines at the thought of having to let him go. _He was never yours to begin with, you moron._ He reminds himself. Not the way he wanted to. He knows Junmyeon loves him, just like he loves all the members. He may favor him a little bit – a lot, if you ask Jongin – but just because he’s the youngest and not because he’s in love with his sorry ass.

And it’s his sorry ass that gets startled at the sudden opening of the door of his bedroom and the loud thump he hears as a body crashes into his bed.

“She broke up with me.” Sehun hears the statement. He looks away from his phone and into Junmyeon’s eyes. He’s searching for something, sorrow, sadness, even relief, but he sees nothing.

“Why? What did you do?” he asks nonchalant.

“Nothing?” Junmyeon lays on his sides now, elbow on the bed so he can use his hand to support his head, which makes his arm flexes and shows all the muscles he’s been crafting the past year – a vision that makes Sehun gulp. Junmyeon was always beautiful, but the way he built up his body for the Exploration tour makes him look way out of this world. Way out of Sehun’s league.

“Maybe that’s the problem?” Sehun suggests.

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t do anything. At all! You didn’t take her on dates, for example.”

“I don’t do dates.”

“All couples do dates.” Junmyeon looks annoyed and Sehun sighs. “There are restaurants with private rooms, you know. You could have taken her once or twice, but you never went out of the house the whole 6 months you were together.”

“But that was the deal. She knew what she was getting into when we started dating. I specifically remember telling her: no public appearances and no social media interaction. She agreed to that.”

Junmyeon replies and crawls to the center of the bed, wanting to get closer to Sehun’s body. He hums happily as soon as he’s able to rest his head comfortably at the maknae’s chest and Sehun’s strong arms are around his body, embracing him.

 _It is always like this._ Sehun thinks while he ruffles Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon would always treat his dates as he did any other EXO’s affair, with clear statements and professional rules. And they would all play along until they get so whipped by him they just wanted to take a step further, which always resulted in breakups and tears… from the other part. Sehun doesn’t remember Junmyeon shedding a single tear. And this is why Sehun knows he will never stand a chance to steal his heart. Because Junmyeon would never, ever, do anything to endanger their group.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks, his fingers still moving around Junmyeon’s hair, a smooth massage he knows his hyung enjoys so much.

“Yep! It’s not like I was head over hills about her.” Junmeyon answers nonchalant.

“I thought you liked her?” Sehun ends up voicing his thought and the way it sounded, more like a question than a statement, makes Junmyeon raise his head and look at him. They keep staring at each other for what if feels like a thousand years, before Junmyeon sighs and goes back to resting his head.

“She was not the one, Sehunnie.”

Sehun feels his heart skipping a beat at that statement, before sinking into his chest. He takes a deep breath before he’s able to speak anything.

“They never are.” Sehun says and as he continues hugging Junmyeon and messing with his hair, he feels Junmyeon slowly trailing off to his sleep. He gives him a quick kiss on the head, before adding. “Sleep well, hyung. I love you.”

He thinks he hears Junmyeon mumbling “love you back”, but he dismisses it. It’s probably his imagination playing tricks on him.

**_Nine years ago_ **

_Sehun was playing videogames with Baekhyun and Chanyeol when Junmyeon got home, late at night. It had been a long time since he spent any time with his hyung, ever since he started dating. His girlfriend was adorable and all the boys loved her, but she’d been keeping Junmyeon busy and Sehun felt troubled, although he was unable to pinpoint the reason._

_“What’s up, boys?” he asked, throwing himself at the sofa._

_The boys grunted something, never taking their eyes from the game until Baekhyun yelled, making Junmyeon jump._

_“YESSSS! I win, you suckers!” the boy got on his feet and started his victory dancing, which included some 80’s like dance steps and a few pecks on both Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s cheeks._

_“Ewww…”_

_“Get off of me, hyung.”_

_“Now that you’re done… would you like to sleep with me, Sehun-ah? I feel like cuddling tonight.” Junmyeon asked, laughing at the boys that had started some petty fight._

_“Hmm, no?” Sehun replied, in between laughs._

_“Why not?” Junmeyeon was puzzled. Sehun never denied cuddling._

_“Because I’m sleeping with Baek hyung tonight.”_

_“Oh, I see. So you’d rather cuddle with him than with your favorite hyung?”_

_“But you’re not my favorite.” Sehun answered nonchalant, making Junmyeon shrug and the other boys stop fighting. “The same way I’m not your favorite anymore.” he said as he left the living room and walked towards the bedrooms, immediately followed by Baekhyun._

_“W-what was that all about?” Junmyeon asked._

_“He’s just jealous.” Chanyeol answered while organizing the mess they made during their competition._

_“Jealous? Why?”_

_“Well, let me see.” Chanyel looked at Junmyeon, one finger tapping at his cheek. “Maybe because ever since you started dating he no longer has your undivided attention? He’s just a baby, hyung. He feels neglected.”_

_“I’d never neglect him. He’s… he’s my…”_

_“I know, hyung. We all know he’s your favorite.” Chanyeol said, leaving for the kitchen._

**Present Day**

Sehun wakes up to an empty bed. _It is always like this._ Junmyeon comes to his bed, begs for cuddles, sleeps like a baby and leaves before he wakes up. Sehun hates it. He hates how his heart races when Junmyeon attaches his body to his own. He hates how he always smells like the ocean thanks to his wood sage & sea salt cologne. He hates how he sleeps soundly when Junmyeon is by his side. _God! Will I ever grow out of this infatuation?_

Sehun is still daydreaming as he gets out of his room and into the big kitchen where he can hear his flat mates talking. He halts when he hears Baekhyun speaking his name…

“I’m doing nothing wrong.” he can hears Junmyeon speaking.

“If you can’t see how much you’re hurting him, then you’re dumber than I thought.” Baekhyun replies and Sehun can feel, more than hear, the harsh tone in his voice.

“You’re just jealous I slept with him last night.”

 _So they are really talking about me._ Sehun doesn’t understand why Baekhyun is angry or why Junmyeon is being ironic, so he decides to stay where he is, eavesdropping a bit more.

“Would you rather I’d slept with you?” Junmyeon asks. Baekhyun grunts loudly and Sehun hears an even louder thump, like someone just slammed the table with both hands.

“You are enlisting in 4 days. That is all the time you got, hyung.”

“To do what exactly?”

“To make up your mind. If you don’t make any move before you go then, I assure you, I will not hold back any more.” it sounds like a challenge, Sehun can tell that much, although he doesn’t understand where Baekhyun is trying to get.

“Don’t you dare…” the aggressive tone in Junmyeon’s voice makes Sehun show himself, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

“Good morning, hyungs.” he says yawning, as if he just got out of bed.

“Good morning, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun says with a cute voice. “Are you hungry?” Sehun nods and Baekhyun smiles. “Then tell hyung what you want to eat that I’ll prepare it for you.”

“Hmm, I’d love some French toats.” he smiles fondly at Baekhyun, who’s handling him a glass of orange juice.

“Thanks hyung! You’re the best.” Baekhyun returns the smile and as he proceeds to get the ingredients to make French toasts, Sehun turns his head to Junmyeon.

“Good morning, Sehun. I hope you sleep well.”

“Like an angel, hyung. Like an angel.”

“Good.” Junmyeon grumbles. He finishes his coffee, raises from his chair and walks towards his own bedroom.

“Did something crawl up his ass?” Sehun asks Baekhyun, who’s humming some song while preparing the French toats.

“Only the usual, Sehunnie. Only the usual.”

They have a free day. Actually the entire week is free, no photoshoots, no commercials, no nothing. They’ll be sending Junmyeon of in a few days, so they are supposed to spend these days together and make good memories.

Sehun is organizing his closet when he finds a box with some pre-debut pictures, old magazines, a few paper cuts and, to his surprise, his old journals inside. He doesn’t even remember storing all this junk, so he takes the box out of the closet and puts it at his bed, so he can check its content later. And again he gets distracted with organizing clothes and shoes and jackets, making sure to separate what he’s not using anymore to donate to charity.

“Oh, Sehunnie. You were so adorable.” Sehun whines when he recognizes Baekhyun’s voice. He peeks from the closet and sees Baekhyun laying on his bed, going through the pictures inside the box.

“I was not.”

“Yes, you were. So cute. Look… what a cute baby.” he is using his baby voice, the one that annoys Sehun the most.

“Stop it, please.” but Baekhyun continued praising him, although he knows Sehun hates it. Sehun keeps on organizing his stuff and keeping to himself, hoping Baekhyun eventually gets tired and stops harassing him.

When he finally stops, Sehun sighs in relief. _Thank God!_ he thinks, but that lasts only until he hears Baekhyun gasping. He gets out of the closet to find Baekhyun reading his journal. “Yah! Don’t! Those are private.”

But it’s too late. Baekhyun is already reading his most secret thoughts.

**_Eleven years ago_ **

_“Hey, birthday boy…”_

_The little voice in his head made Sehun smile in his sleep. Junmyeon’s voice. Always so calm, always so gentle. Junmyeon was on his dream now and it just became so nice that Sehun just cuddled even more to his pillows._

_“Sehunnie, wake up. C’mon pillow prince, wake up.”_

_When Sehun felt gentle strokes to his arms following the voice, he frowned thinking that maybe he was not dreaming. Slowly, he opened one eye just to find his favorite hyung smiling happily at him._

_“What?” he asked yawning, hoarse voice and shuteyes making suit to his sleepiness._

_“Wake up, pleeeeease.”_

_“Don’t want to. Too tired…” Sehun was able to mumble while managing to doze off again._

_“But… but it’s your birthday.”_

_“Hmmm…”_

_“I have a gift for you. Wake up, pleeeease.” Junmyeon whined while still stroking Sehun’s arms._

_“A gift?” he yawned again, trying hard to wish his sleepiness away. Although he was tired from the overwhelming training he took the last couple of weeks, Sehun would never overlook anything coming from Junmyeon. “Why?”_

_“Because it’s your birthday, silly!” Junmyeon replied, smiling._

_“My birthday is on the 12 th, hyung.”_

_“Today is the 12 th… Jesus, did you really lose track of time?”_

_Sehun opened his eyes, looking for his cell phone and checking the date stamp. It was in deed his birthday. “I guess?” Sehun chuckled and looked up to Junmyeon. The boy looked astonishing, messy hair and half-shut eyes due to his signature wide smile. He was giggling now and Sehun couldn’t help but smile to his friend. Junmyeon was so kind and generous to everybody. He knew how to make everyone feel special and that is just one of the little things he loves about his hyung._

_“Here. I hope you like it.”_

_“I know I’ll love it, whatever it is.” Sehun said, getting the small package, ripping up the lace and gift paper and finding… “A diary? Why would you give me a diary, hyung?”_

_“It’s not a diary. It’s a journal…” Junmyeon splashed himself into Sehun’s bed, making himself comfortable. “And I hope you use it to express yourself. I know you have too much inside this head of yours that you don’t want to talk about, so… just write it. That way you don’t look so stressed all the time and still keep your things to yourself. I know you don’t like sharing…”_

_“Ok.”_

_“Just ok?”_

_“Ok, hyung. Thank you, hyung.” Sehun said whilst putting the journal on his nightstand, turning back to his hyung, hugging and cooing him until he was comfortable tangled to the other boy’s body. “Now, can you cuddle me back to sleep?”_

_“Sure, baby.” Sehun whimpered at the nickname, making Junmyeon giggle. The older boy started stroking his hair, which was enough cuddling to send Sehun back to sleep, a smile plastered on his face._

**Present Day**

“Soooooo…. what do you think hyung?” Sehun asks Junmyeon as soon as he enters the latter’s bedroom. He’s wearing his favorite Berlutti outfit: the jade green slacks with the off-white, green and blue silk dress shirt. He thinks it looks very flattering on him, but he loves confirmation.

“I think you look stunning, Sehunnie.” Sehun thinks he sees something at the back of Junmyeon’s eyes, but he dismisses it. He knows his hyung is just being honest. “Absolutely breathtaking.” Junmyeon approaches Sehun and gives him a light kiss on his cheeks, making him blush. “Thanks for doing it with me.”

Sehun smiles fondly. He was flattered Junmyeon chose him to MC his farewell event and although he’s feeling a little nervous he promised himself he’d play his part to the best of his ability. He wants nothing more than to make his hyung proud and his eries happy.

“It’s my honor, hyung.”

It’s time to wrap-up the event. Sehun is looking at his script, reading the last words he has to say when Junmyeon puts his hand at Sehun’s arm, interrupting his speech.

“Argh… sorry Sehunnie, but I’d like to say a few words.” Junmyeon looks apologetic to the stage director, before continue speaking. “Thank you! Thank you to the eries for loving and staying with us since the beginning. We were forced to face a lot of issues at young age, but your love made us wanting to keep going this path…” at this point the fans starts screaming and clapping and just making sure Junmyeon feels their love for him. He waits until they quiet down a bit. “Thank you to our managers and staffs and dancers and everybody who works so hard with us. A big thank you to my members for putting up with me. I promise I’ll continue working hard to make you proud…” Again a big round of applause interrupts him. Junmyeon looks up to Sehun as he waits for the theater to go quiet again. “Thank you, my loyal maknae for being here with me today. I promise to continue looking after you until the end of my days. Please, don’t miss me too much.” Sehun chuckles. “We just need to endure a few years. And then nothing will tear us apart again, Sehunnie.”

Sehun stops breathing and stares blankly at Junmeyon. He doesn’t know what to make of his words. Even after the event is officially finished and they’re back at the flat, Sehun is still appalled by Junmyeon’s last words.

They’re all gathered in the kitchen celebrating their leader last night as a civilian. It’s a mess! Baekhyun, Jongin and Chanyeol are drunk sleeping at the couch after a silly game where they would challenge each other as to who could down more tequila shots in 15 seconds. Jongdae and Sehun are just a little lightheaded as they didn’t join the game, but still downed a couples of shots themselves. The only one not drinking is Junmyeon, who is always serious about his commitments.

Sehun watches as Junmyeon leaves the living room, gathering his courage to follow him.

“Hyung?” and although the door is open, he knocks and waits for Junmyeon to allow him to enter his room. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Missing me already?” Sehun smiles and nods. “Well, tell me who your favorite hyung is and maybe I’ll let you cuddle.”

**_Three Years Ago_ **

_They were all exhausted. The ElyXiOn tour was a huge success and that specific dot night made the fans go wilder than usual. All due to the stunt Junmyeon played when he grabbed Sehun from the backstage and simulated a kiss during one of their performances._

_Sehun was checking the tweets and fancams and the response was huge. Junmyeon was really a good seller. He was always in for a good show. But it was all business with him, and that little stunt really hurt Sehun. He wanted so much that it was real that for a few seconds he forgot they were at a big venue instead of their flat and almost went for a real kiss. He woke up just in time so he didn’t make a fool of himself._

_“So, how did they like our little show?” Junmyeon asked. He was lying at the sofa, head resting at Sehun’s lap._

_“They loved it!” he said with a big smile on his face and started to show him what he had found._

_They were just laughing, joking around, playing dumb with each other when Junmyeon’s boyfriend (a very known actor) entered the room._

_“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?” He yelled, startling the boys that didn’t expect that kind of reaction coming from a man who usually was so calm and friendly._

_“What?” Junmyeon asked in a low voice._

_“You kissed him on stage and now you’re… you’re…”_

_“He didn’t kissed me, hyung.” Sehun tried to offer, hoping the man understands it was only an act._

_“SHUT UP! I’m not talking to you.” Sehun shrieked when the man yelled at him and Junmyeon instantly got up from the sofa._

_“Would you guys leave us alone for a bit?” Junmyeon asked and the boys immediately started to go somewhere else in the flat. Jongin and Jongdae went to Chanyeol’s studio and Baekhyun pulled Sehun to the kitchen where Kyungsoo and Minseok were cooking some late dinner for them._

_“What’s going on?” Minseok asked concerned. Baekhyun tried to explain although he didn’t understand himself what just happened. He poured himself some wine and went to sit by Sehun’s side, who was still trembling from the sudden attack. They could hear the yelling coming from the living room and were trying not to pay so much attention to their discussion, but that worked out only until a loud thump and the sound of something breaking startled them and put them all their feet. They went back to the living room only to find Junmyeon holding his boyfriend by the collar, a murderer expression to his face._

_“You wanna expose me? Go ahead and do it. But you don’t come to my house and threat my family.” and even though his voice was low, he sounded angry in a way none of the boys had ever seen before._

_He pushed the other man back to the ground and the boys saw his bleeding nose._

_“I was not threating anyone. I was just stating facts.”_

_“That is not what it sounded like. Now, get out of my house. And keep in mind I have enough to bury you too.”_

_“Jun…”_

_“Get. Out. Of. My. House.”_

_“Okay. Okay. Let’s talk tomorrow when we’re back to our normal selves.” his boyfriend said, getting to his feet and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to clean his nose._

_“No, we’ll not be talking tomorrow. Or ever again, if it’s up to me. We’re done.”_

_“Jun…”_

_“You’ll hear from my lawyers. Now, please go.” Junmyeon said and turned his back to the man, who finally understood he messed up and proceeded to leave the room. As he was passing by the boys, he mumbled to Sehun. “This is entirely your fault.”_

_Sehun shrieked at the man’s accusation and Baekhyun hugged him, giving an angry look to the man before mouthing, “Leave”. Junmyeon’s (now) ex-boyfriend left the house and the boys gathered around Junmyeon._

_“Are you okay, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked._

_“Yes.” Junmyeon answered, looking at his hand that was hurting from punching his lover’s face._

_“Not the one?” Baekhyun offered._

_“Definitely not the one!” he shrugged, walking towards his room. They kept looking at him, not knowing if they should follow him or not. Kyungsoo and Minseok decided to go back to the kitchen and Baekhyun pushed Sehun to his room._

_“Are you okay, Sehunnie?” he asked, before putting the maknae on his bed and climbing it himself to comfortably cuddle him._

_“Why did he say it was my fault, hyung? Did I do something wrong?”_

_“You didn’t do anything wrong, baby.”_

_“Then why?”_

_“He was jealous and angry. He knows Jun hyung doesn’t love him the way he wanted.”_

_“Because he’s not the one?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Do you think hyung will ever find the one?”_

_Baekhyun didn’t answer and Sehun just thought he would give his life to be the one Junmyeon loved._

**Present Day**

It’s the day of Junmyeon’s enlistment. The boys wake up early and hop in the van that will take their leader to the Navy Academy. They want to say goodbye and take tons of pictures to share with their fans.

Sehun is sulking more than usual, being all clingy to Junmyeon. He’s really not looking forward for the next 18 months. He’s looking at his social media and it seems fans are as puzzled with Junmyeon’s last words at his farewell event than he is. He finds this one thread that is trying to prove SeHo is real by showing how much affectionate Junmyeon is towards him, with pictures and quotes and all. _I wish it were true!_ Is all he can think about it.

When they get at their destination, they see their fans. They’re there to bid farewell too. They hop off the van, wave at them and start messing with Junmyeon, taking pictures and hugging him. Sehun laughs when Chanyeol and Jongin makes a sandwich of Junmyeon, but saves him from the dorks.

“Thanks Sehunnie.” Junmyeon says, giving Jongdae his phone so he can take pictures of them. “Smile for the camera.”

After taking the pictures, Jongdae takes his turn with Junmyeon. Then it’s the last one of them. Baekhyun pulls Junmyeon aside and they start murmuring. Sehun’s curiosity only gets worse as he sees Bakehyun giving Junmyeon a gift and hugging him fondly. He remembers that morning when he tried to eavesdrop their conversation and feels like maybe he was not the subject. He can’t help but feel that those two would make a great couple – and sulks at this thought.

Sehun fills out his days with fashion schedules, EXO-SC activities (he and Chanyeol are on full composing mode for their 2nd mini album) and dance practices with Jongin, but still his mind keeps drifting off to Junmyeon. He tries to talk with Baekhyun about that morning at the Navy Academy, but he doesn’t bulge and Sehun always ends up with more questions than answers.

One night, 6 weeks after he bid farewell to Junmyeon, Sehun gets home alone. His friends are out minding their own business and he’s just not in the mood for anything other than his bed.

“Hyung?” Sehun’s surprised to see Junmyeon sitting at his bed, smiling at him as he enters his bedroom. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” Junmyeon is now on his feet.

“M-me?” he nods and closes on where Sehun’s standing.

“Yes.” Junmyeon is so close to him that Sehun can feel his hot breath on his neck. “I’m going for a 6-month submarine training.” he’s now touching Sehun’s arms, going up until he’s holding his broad shoulders and Sehun releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“W-what are you doing, hyung?” Sehun manages to ask.

“I’m forgetting who I am for one night.”

“I’m not sure I’m following.” Junmyeon is even closer now. One hand on his cheek and the other holding firmly the back of his neck. “Hyung?”

“I’m forgetting who I am and doing what I want.” He whispers right before smashing his lips to Sehun’s in a light kiss. It’s just a few seconds of touching lips and before he can react, Junmyeon pulls back and looks at Sehun dead in the eye.

“And what do you want hyung?”

“Three things… First I want to make love to you.” Sehun is astonished. He wants to say something, anything, but nothing comes out of his mouth. “Then we’re gonna talk about those journals of yours.”

“J-journals?”

“Yes, Baekhyun gave them to me as a farewell gift.”

“He did what?” Sehun is so mad he thinks he could kill Baekhyun just for being nosy.

“Forget about what he did.” Junmyeon smirks and get closer to Sehun’s neck. “Forget about the world outside.” Junmyeon is now kissing, sucking and licking the curve right above his collarbone, making sure to deliver a nice hickey. “Stay with me tonight?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. He looks at Junmyeon’s eyes and tries not to think on what he sees there as he closes in again, kissing the life out of Junmyeon. Then he remembers something and breaks the kiss to ask.

“What’s the third thing?” Junmyeon laughs.

The next morning, Sehun wakes up to an empty bed. He shouldn’t be surprised. _It is always like this._ But still, he feels hurt.

“Good moooooorning.”

“Hmm.”

“Have you checked your notifications today?” Baekhyun asks as he drops himself onto Sehun’s bed.

“Hmm.”

“Maybe you should?”

Sehun opens his eyes, yawning. “What?”

“Maybe you should check your Instagram notifications.” Baekhyun repeats, this time speaking like he would do to a 5 year old.

Sehun looks for his phone, which is charging at his nightstand. He unlocks it and checks his notifications, one catching his eye immediately. Junmyeon marked him on his latest post. He opens the app and looks at the picture. It’s one out of the many they took on his enlistment day. The picture itself was nothing much, just the two of them hugging. But the caption takes his breath away.

He looks at Baekhyun who is openly smiling and then back at his phone. “What did he caption?” Baekhyun asks, although he knows the answer. Sehun reads and rereads the caption many times… there are just 2 words… 2 small words that make Sehun’s heart racing like he’s just finished a 3 hour dance practice. He starts laughing and crying, all at the same time (he still can’t believe his eyes), as he looks at Baekhyun and reads them out loud.

**“THE ONE”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... although it's finished I'm developing a second chapter, with the journals and Junmyeon POV. I'm targeting to update it on March 30 - you can guess why!!! Hopefully you guys will like this story enough to come back when I update it.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my mother language. If you find any error, just let me know and I'll fix it (I really won't mind).


End file.
